Chapter 1- The Child Comes First
by the-girl-that's-different
Summary: Sequel to Sherlock and Evie. Sherlock and Evie had a baby but Evie's job meant she couldn't be around for the early years, leaving Sherlock a single parent with a newborn, When their child is targeted by a terrorist group, can Sherlock and Evie sort out their problems before Ruby comes to harm? Sherlock/OC
1. Chapter 1- The Intro

**This is the sequel to 'Sherlock and Evie', i was going to take a break from writing but in the end the break was more stressful than writing, so I'm back :) I hope you enjoy :) **

The blood was pumping through Evie Millers veins as she stormed down the back alley overshadowed by flat blocks. She could feel the gun in her pocket, her weapon, more like trademark now, that was her job. She had lost everything because of it and one day, that would change.

She darted round the corner and onto the adjoining street; she was going after a serial killer. He had been working for the organisation they had been after for months. This was the moment it ended, for him. As they rounded another corner the killer made the fatal mistake, overestimating his limits. The man jumped for the opposite rooftop but in the adrenaline rush made him too keen, too confident, and that was all it took. The man's footing slipped down the wall and was cornered. That spit second Evie pulled her gun on him.

"You've known this was coming since you were arrested in Hong Kong" stated Evie,

"Hmm, yes I've known, but you don't" chuckled the man with a foul grin. "This will spark your end; you're the top of your game, unstoppable they say. But not for long…we're coming for you"

"Who is?"

"My employers, they want revenge for what you've done, who's died because of you"

"And thousands of people died because of them!" shouted Evie.

"No matter, they are coming for you, well not you…but your most treasured object" hinted the man. Evie began to rack her brain, she didn't understand, she didn't have anything precious. For the past 4 years of her life she had jumped around the world.

"What are you talking about?! My 'treasured object?'" Shouted Evie, the man grimaced, laughing. Evie pointed the gun at him and said, "Tell me! What are you going after?!" the man turned and said, "Three words, I am going to die at your hands, of course, but you will suffer a thousand deaths at ours"

Evie lowered the gun closer and hissed, "tell me"

The man turned and grabbed the gun, but he didn't remove it from her hands. He wrapped his finger around hers and over the trigger, applying slight pressure.

"London, Detective, Daughter" stated the man. The muscle in his right arm tensed, the shotgun sounded and the man's bodies crippled to the floor. Evie turned away from the body. They were going after him, and their daughter. She was going to have to go back. After 2 long, grueling years, she would return to Baker Street.

**Sherlock will be along very shortly, please r&r :) **


	2. Chapter 2

"Dadda!" shouted Ruby from her highchair. It was 7:38am on a cold winter morning and Sherlock was attempting to feed his 2 year old.

"Nearly done!" said Sherlock from the kitchen. Ruby wasn't quite the linguist Sherlock had expected her to be at this age but after John insisted 2 year old only tend to speak around 50 words, Sherlock gathered he would have to wait a few years to be able to have a proper conversation with her.

"Dadda! Ma Juice!" shouted Ruby stretching out her chubby fists in excitement. She had kept her main features from birth. She still had Sherlock's eyes and hair but otherwise, she definitely resembled Evie.

"Yes coming Rubes" said Sherlock walking over to the table. He spent the next 10 minutes trying to get the toddler to swallow the mushy banana pulp he had prepared.

"No!" screamed Ruby, pushing the spoon away from her face.

"Ruby eat it, come on…"whined Sherlock, "The human brain doesn't function properly without the correct nutrients." Sherlock's words were hot air as Ruby was distracted by the figure walking up the stairs.

"Ikkie Johnn!" shouted Ruby; she clenched her fists out tightly, waving her arms in the air at him, signalling for a hug. John saw that Ruby was in the process of eating but Sherlock had given up, he nodded and John scooped the child up.

"What are you up to today Ruby Rubs?" Asked John, tickling the toddlers rounded yummy.

"Ruby has nursery and hopefully I have something coming in from Lestrade" Answered Sherlock. Ever since Evie left, John had sort of become Ruby's second parent or at least close Uncle, at the beginning he had a much clearer idea of how to raise a baby.

"Dadda, Juice" Asked Ruby politely, Sherlock obliged and handed her the beaker. As Ruby quietly drank away, John put her back in her highchair and then gestured to Sherlock to join him in the kitchen.

When the door was almost closed John began, "On the way over here, something odd happened, I swear I was being followed."

"What? By whom?" asked Sherlock.

"Well I don't know that part Sherlock, but I definitely was. I was just wondering if this was anything to do with you?"

"No I don't believe so" Said Sherlock,

"Anyway, just be careful, especially when with Ruby" said John, Sherlock rolled his eyes which ended the conversation. Sherlock returned to the living room to find a rather grumpy toddler, she knew when she was being excluded and didn't like it.

Sherlock looked at his watch and realised the time. "Right come one Angel" Said Sherlock, picking up Ruby and taking her into her bedroom. "Time to get dressed!" Ruby giggled delightfully, Sherlock didn't expect she knew exactly what he was saying and was picking up on the tone of his voice more than anything but it was still very endearing.

"Look, you need to put your trousers on" said Sherlock, trying to slip Ruby's jeans on. The toddler was giggling with amusement at her father's distress. She flailed her limbs around in the air, her legs narrowly missing his face.

"You are a nightmare you know" he protested but Ruby just giggled obliviously. As he pulled a jumper over her head her thick dark curls sprung free. They were wild and thick like Sherlock's and a pain to brush.

"You done yet?" asked John as he poked his head round the door. Sherlock was trying to wrestle a sock onto a kicking toddler's foot.

"Umm…yeah..Almost done" said Sherlock, he grabbed her foot and rammed the second sock over her toes before she could squirm free. "Right" said Sherlock standing up; he quickly caught his breath again before straightening his jacket. "Ready. Let's go"

Sherlock shut the door behind them; he hailed a cab whilst clinging onto Ruby's chubby hand. As they arrived at the nursery, Ruby was greeted by a member of staff before being taken into the play room. She quickly waved goodbye before running off to play.

As John and Sherlock climbed back into the car Sherlock added, "I need to go to the morgue, coming?" asked Sherlock, John nodded and the taxi pulled away.

Molly Hooper was working that day. She was examining the body of a woman who had died the night before from an unidentified cause.

"Sherlock, what are you doing here?" asked Molly as the tall figure walked in.

"I need to check something, my microscopes not working at the moment, Ruby decided it would look better covered in jam" stated Sherlock, he removed his coat and sat down.

"So, how is Ruby?" asked Molly as Sherlock began to organise slides.

"She's fine" said Sherlock again; he wasn't in the mood to talk so Molly turned the conversation to John.

"How is everything?" asked Molly to John as she gestured at Sherlock.

"Fine, I think. Nothing really gets said" John said. Sherlock had never spoken a word of what happened or what was said when Evie left. He had only ever spoken of her departure 4 times since the event and every time it had clearly been too painful to carry on.

Evie had arrived in London only a few hours ago but was already explaining the situation to her control.

"The organisation is coming. Their coming for us, our whole organisation could be jeopardised by this. Their coming for me"

The man sat opposite her shifted slightly in his chair, "we've been watching them, the criminal minds, and you've followed or shot a considerable number of them"

"I know that" snapped Evie. "but the fights not over, and they've changed their tune, too many have died and now they want something back, some people might call it 'revenge', their coming to destroy everything, everything the British service stands for, their coming for me and their coming for him to" said Evie. This statement caught his full attention. "Every single person I've killed, the people you sent me to 'deal with', have friends, friends that are now our enemies. They want my head for this, and his…and hers."

At that moment the phone on his desk began to ring, the man sat silently for a few minutes listening to the voice at the end of the telephone. He finished the conversation and pulled the phone down.  
"You were right, it's already started 7 of our top agents and assassins have been found dead in different locations in the UK and Europe, 2 already in London."

"And hundreds more will die if we don't do something." Said Evie. "Their targeting everyone, one by one, its obvious want they want surely?" asked Evie.

"I understand, yes" the man said, "go and get it then"

"You don't get it though, as soon as I get involved it becomes so much more dangerous"

"I understand that perfectly, but something needs to be done, and that seems to be the only way. What else can we do? Wait until they get hold of it?" said the man.

"Fine" finished Evie. "But he needs to be told first, and I'm not going to do it" the man stood, straightened his waistcoat, took his umbrella which was resting by his desk. Evie stood and joined him. "I refuse to be involved in this Mycroft." Stated Evie, she began to walk away but Mycroft added,

"Well then Miss Miller, if you are not involved, then I can insure you, they will both be death by tomorrow" Evie turned like a shot to face him.

"Fine, but I am not telling him"

"Fine" finished Mycroft. "I will"

**Thank you for reading and I hope you like it. This is the sequel to 'Sherlock and Evie', Maybe check it out?**

**Anyway please leave a review, its always great to hear back from people and suggestions on how to improve are very welcome :)**


	3. Chapter 3- Passion in the Morgue

**Sorry I've taken a while to update but I hope this Chapter is enjoyed :)**

*BUZZ*

Sherlock looked up, recognising his phones alert.

"John?" called Sherlock, waiting for John to appear. Silence. "John?" he called again but still no reply.

"Oh Jesus Christ" moaned Sherlock, getting up and grabbing his phone from the table. He flicked up the screen and the message popped up, causing his eyes to roll.

_Sherlock, I've got a case you might be interested in._

_MH_

_What is it Mycroft?_

_SH_

_It's a subject only to be discussed in person._

_MH_

_Where?_

_SH_

_St. Bart's is the common ground._

_MH_

Sherlock grabbed his coat and scarf before leaving the flat, he hailed a cab and directed the driver to St. Barts. It was 11:24am and the morgue seemed unusually quiet. The expected sobbing family members were nowhere to be seen, none of the bodies were rolled out for inspection and Molly had a day off. Sherlock strolled into the first examination room to see Mycroft standing in the middle of the room. There was no body rolled out. Nothing to suggest an interesting case.

"Mycroft, what am I hear for exactly?" asked Sherlock impatiently. Mycroft shifted his umbrella into the other hand and slowly walked towards him.

"A matter of national importance which endangers hundreds of lives has now come to a head" started Mycroft but Sherlock interrupted him.

"What does this have to do with me?" snapped Sherlock.

"Because, dear brother, you are one of the targeted, in fact, nearly top of the hit list" said Mycroft. Sherlock turned his head to face Mycroft, suddenly very interested.

"why?" asked Sherlock.

"Your…talents have not gone unnoticed Sherlock, and many of your recent dealings have been of a national standard, involving several powerful organisations." Said Mycroft.

"So, I've pissed someone off and now they want revenge?" belittled Sherlock in a mocking voice.

"This is not a childish matter Sherlock! Your life is at risk!"

"When has it not been!" replied Sherlock in a now raised tone.

"Because now your daughter's is as well!" yelled Mycroft in irritation at Sherlock. Sherlock's head whipped round, his eyes focused. Now he was angry.

"What does this have to do with Ruby?" said Sherlock through gritted teeth.

"She's number 1 Sherlock, top of the list" said Mycroft, pacing the room, "they want her head, well, her mind to be more precise. Over the past years things have escalated, you have been involved in more convictions and eradications of members of these organisations, they've noticed and now they want you taken out, permanently. And as for Ruby, they want to use her, her potential talents are already considered, unique"

"Because she's my daughter" said Sherlock.

"Not just because she's yours Sherlock, because of her mother as well" said Mycroft. Sherlock's jaw stiffened at the mention of her. "They have recognised that the combination of your mind and logic, her natural talents at physical combat, stamina and intuition, would produce the perfect assassin." Sherlock's jaw was still twitching slightly but he contained any emotion he had.

"Does Evie know that Ruby has been targeted?" asked Sherlock coldly.

"Yes, she was the one that brought the information to me, she was tracking down someone we needed…dealing with, and his last words revealed the next step in the plan, their coming for you Sherlock and there coming for Ruby" said Mycroft.

After a long pause Sherlock asked the inevitable question, "Is Evie in London?" there was a silence and Mycroft didn't meet him eye. Sherlock's mind began to race out of control, panicking that Evie had already been killed. After a few moments a shadow from the corner moved. This caught Sherlock's eye and he watched the shadow move towards them. As the figure walked out into the light he let out a short breath before losing it again. It was Evie.

"Yes I am Sherlock" said Evie, she was dressed completely in black leather, he jacket partly unzipped in a 'v neck' shape with her long blonde hair trailing over her shoulders.

Sherlock's eyes met hers; he had so many emotions racing through his system- Anger, regret, confusion, panic, lust and love.

"What are you doing here, exactly" asked Sherlock. He walked forward a few steps, so did Evie and their faces weren't far from each other.

"I've come to protect my daughter" said Evie. Sherlock smirked and rolled his eyes. "Don't Sherlock, Just don't" hissed Evie, "You know why I left and you will never understand what pain it's put me through these past 2 years." As she said this Sherlock's face softened, he did understand, of course he did but he still found the memories of her leaving hard to deal with.

"Mycroft will you give us a minute" said Sherlock, Mycroft nodded and stepped out the room. Once Mycroft was out of ear shot both adults relaxed slightly.

"How is she?" asked Evie, walking around the room. Her voice was softer and more natural.

"She's…fine, she's fine" said Sherlock.

"Don't do that Sherlock, I'm not nobody, I understand how hard it is for you to raise her alone and that you're protective of her now but please, she's my baby and I haven't seen her since she was 3 weeks old." Sherlock's face softened more and he was allowing his emotions to be visible on his face. A small smile wrinkled around his lips and Evie couldn't help but smile as well. After a few moments Sherlock began to describe her.

"She's still got my hair, black and curly, its thick, really thick." He said smiling as he thought of it. "And my eyes. But she looks like you Evie, her face, her laugh resembles yours and even though she's young, your personality as well." As Sherlock said this Evie's eyes were welling up but she was beaming.

"I'm so sorry Sherlock. This wasn't how I wanted it. The last conversation we had is still relevant, still true." Said Evie taking a few steps closer to him.

"I know, I understand why you did it, it pains me every day, but it's getting better." He said smiling slightly, he stepped forwards as well, there faces now only inches apart.

"But now Ruby's in danger, every moment we spend talking they are getting closer. Please tell me she's not at Baker Street?" asked Evie. If Ruby was there, they would already have her.

"no, she's at nursery, but she won't be safe there for long" said Sherlock, his eyes were flicking onto Evie's more and more and their locking stares were becoming longer. Sherlock leaned forwards slightly and Evie took a little step. Their faces were half an inch from touching, both examining the others face. Sherlock leant down and Evie met his movement, locking them in a passionate kiss. After several moments they broke free of each other, breathing heavily.

"Right, we should go" said Sherlock still trying to catch his breath.

"Yes we should" said Evie. They opened the door and walked quickly down the corridor. "Where is she exactly?" asked Evie.

"About half an hour from Baker Street" said Sherlock, they were walking quickly down the corridor, turning corners every few moments before they finally reached the stairs.

"Sherlock," said Evie, Sherlock stopped and turned to face her. "I've missed you" said Evie. Sherlock smiled slightly before saying,

"I've missed you too Eve's, more than you can possible imagine"

**Thank for reading! Please leave a review, It's great the here them and they keep me smiling :) **


End file.
